Your Time Is Running Out
by KameKame-chan
Summary: Knuckles discovers that his clan has survived! And also discovers that he has to marry the most annoying girl on the planet in two weeks.  To him  Knuckles desperately doesn't want to. So his father gives him a week to find a new bride. FC WARNING! Knouge
1. The Timer Is Ticking

**WARNING: There are going to be a LOT of fancharacters (FCs) in this story. I'm sure you'll know who's canon and who's fanon. :3**

**So now that Snow Doesn't Stop Eggman is complete, I can start a new story! I actually didn't know WHAT to write until I looked through my profile out of boredom. :3 I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the high multitude of fancharacters in this story! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Knuckles, a deep red echidna with a white crescent moon on its side shaped marking, was glaring at the Master Emerald. It was all its fault he was stuck on this forsaken island. It was all its fault he couldn't go and be like a normal person. Why couldn't the darn thing guard itself! Stupid rock. Sighing, Knuckles turned back to face the sky in front of him. He knew he'd never be able to leave this rock. He was the last of his race. Echidnas were pretty much extinct. Echidna hybrids would next. Then THOSE would die out and echidnas would be gone forever. There WAS Tikal, but she was just a spirit. And the last time he saw a living echidna, they were from a different dimension. Looks like the echidnas were through. He turned to glare at the rock behind him again. But this time it was moving. It was lifted up into the air by a pair of gloved hands with spikes on the outer knuckles... The weird part was t hat they were coming from underneath the emerald. His mind immediately jumped to Rouge. But these hands were too large to be the bat's. As the emerald was lifted higher and higher, more and more of the creature was revealed. Soon the creature stepped out of the emerald's mount. It was another echidna! Soon a line of them were coming up out of the mount. Knuckles realized he wasn't breathing and proceeded to take in a harsh breath. The first echidna looked like his father! The only differences were that he looked much older and was much much paler. In fact, every single echidna here was extremely pale.<p>

"Wh-who are you?" Knuckles sputtered.

"I am Nayati! Leader of the so-called "defeated" echidnas! And who might you be?" His voice was very raspy and unused, yet still held an authoritative tone to it.

"Kn-Knuckles, the E-."

"Echidna," Nayati interrupted, a pleased look flashed on his face before it turned back to his proud one.

"Hey! I was t-"

"Don't talk like that to your leader! I might be your father, but don't expect me to be easier on you just because of that"

Knuckles was taken so far aback he would have fallen right off the island if he had actually moved as far back as he was taken aback.*

"Hold your stance, boy!" The echidna ordered.

Knuckles immediately stood very straight. A much softer looking echidna walked up to Nayati and spoke.

"Don't be so hard. You have just seen our son and are already lashing the whip,"

"Miyu, what have I tol-"

"You haven't seen him in fifteen years! You, we, everyone, should get to know him first!"

It seemed she got through to him, because he took a step backwards.

"Thank you. Knuckles! My baby! It's been so long!" Miyu smothered him in love.

"Um, who are YOU?"

"Oh, Knuckie!" Knuckles flinched at that nickname. As it was the name a certain bat gave him. "I'm your mother!"

Knuckles didn't have to struggle much to get out of her grip. Apparently she was very weak after fifteen years.

A lot of younger echidnas were running around checking everything out. They had never been on the surface. Only heard of it.

"W-where have you been all this time?" Knuckles questioned at an almost yell.

"We have been underground, hiding from any of the last of the evil spirits. We've had company from the rabbits of the mid surface. Ah, that reminds me. You are of age eighteen right?" His father answered.

"In two weeks,"

"Ah, that's plenty time!"

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know? It's tradition that one must be married on his eighteenth birthday. And the reason that I was reminded of this, do you know of a young rabbit named Alia?"

Knuckles' face turned to one of disgust, "Of course I do. She pesters me more than batgirl does! Why do you ask?"

"Because I know that she likes you quite a lot. And it seems that you have no other woman in mind to be your bride, Alia has kindly offered to be yours!"

Knuckles stumbled backwards and fell of the shrine. He couldn't BELIEVE his father would do such a horrible thing to him! He climbed back up the stairs and his father spoke again.

"Do you have any objections?"

"Y-YES! Alia is THE MOST annoying girl on the planet!"

"Oh, and may I ask why?"

"SHE'S NEAR CONSTANTLY TACKLING ME WITH HUGS, SCREAMING NICKNAMES, CRUSHING ME WITH HUGS, SMOTHERING ME WITH KISSES! SHE'S BASICALLY AMY BUT WITH ME INSTEAD OF SONIC! AND MUCH MUCH MORE OBSESSED! WHENEVER SHE'S WITH ME SHE'S HANGING OFF ME!"

"Hm... I see. Alia sees it much different. She thinks that it's just your shy side,"

"I-I CAN'T marry HER!"

"Well then, I can arrange for some time to let you find a new bride. How does a week sound? We'll only need a week for preparations. So, if you find a woman to be your bride by this time in a week, then you won't have to marry Alia. But if you fail to find another woman, than you and Alia will be wed on your birthday!"

"I'll do it!"

"Great! Kiandra! I need an hourglass for 168 hours," Nayati ordered.

The woman named Kiandra waved her hands around and muttered a few words, and an hour glass was crafted out of thin air.

"This will stay next to the Master Emerald. If need be you can request for one of the villagers to watch the emerald for you. But only for a maximum time limit of a day. At the end of the week I will ask you if you have found a new bride. Not before. Not after. You have 168 hours starting NOW!" Nayati had placed the hourglass next to the emerald and flipped it upside down.

It was a fairly large hourglass. Just a foot taller than Knuckles and filled almost to the top with pale yellow sand. And the sand was already falling. Now all Knuckles had to do was find a woman to marry him in Alia's place. That would be difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>*if he had actually moved as far back as he was taken aback.: I meant for that to be confusing. XD<strong>

**:D Thanks for reading! I hope to see you next chapter too! I don't really have much to say. :3  
><strong>


	2. Breaking The News

**Hello there my preciouses! (I've been half-watching The Lord Of The Rings, so be quiet. XD)**

**NaNoWriMo was over 30 days ago! I managed to reach my word goal a few days early! XD I'm going to start posting my story on FictionPress within the next several months. :D**

**Merry Christmas, by the way! XD And Happy New Year as well! :D How was your Christmas? Mine was awesome!**

**And I apologize... I don't update in forever, and then give you this short chapter. *Doom. Doom***

**But it had the perfect stopping point! DX But I started writing the next chapter right after posting this, so yay! XD Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the clan, sort of, and Alia the Rabbit. :D**

* * *

><p>"This will stay next to the Master Emerald. If need be you can request for one of the villagers to watch the emerald for you. But only for a maximum time limit of a day. At the end of the week I will ask you if you have found a new bride. Not before. Not after. You have 168 hours starting NOW!" Nayati had placed the hourglass next to the emerald and flipped it upside down.<p>

It was a fairly large hourglass. Just a foot taller than Knuckles and filled almost to the top with pale yellow sand. And the sand was already falling. Now all Knuckles had to do was find a woman to marry him in Alia's place. That would be difficult.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Knuckles heard an ear piercing scream of his name. And it was getting closer. Very. Very. Quickly. Knuckles whipped around just in time to see a pink and blue bunny wearing a read dress and a purple short-sleeved coat tackle him with a hug.*<p>

"KNUCKIE! DID YOU MISS ME?" She started screaming.

"No. Not at all."

"AWW! I BET YOU DID! YOU'RE JUST TOO WUFF AND TUFF TO ADMIT IT!" She started baby-talking while snuggling him.

"Get off me Alia!"

"Aww, but you're so soft and fuzzy wuzzy!" She didn't show any signs of detaching herself. And she had a tight grip.

"Look you STUPID bunny! He said get off! SO YOU GET OFF! Geez, since when are you allowed to even do that kind of thing?" A very recognizable voice was heard from above the emerald.

"Since we're getting married!" Alia said huffily to the white bat before her.

The bat had a white head with eyelids covered in aqua eyeshadow. She was wearing a fairly revealing jumpsuit with a heart shaped breastplate.

Said bat crashed down onto the emerald before freaking out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "GETTING MARRIED?"" She yelled angrily.

"Knuckie-Wuckie and I are getting married in two weeks!" The rabbit grinned evilly at the bat. She knew this hurt her a lot. And she was enjoying it so much.

Both Knuckles and the bat, Rouge, flinched at her nickname for the red echidna in the rabbit's grip.

"W-WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! KNUCKLES? IS SHE SERIOUS?"

"A-actually, not quite. And just so you know, I didn't sign up for this. This darned rabbit managed to convince my dad to let her be my wife."

"Your dad?" Rouge asked, looking around.

"Yeah he was... Where'd him and the rest of them go? They were here a minute ago."

"Hey Knuckie-Wuckie-Kins? What's with that giant hourglass?" Alia interjected.

They all turned their attention to the large hourglass that was slowing losing sand.

"I was getting to that. Long story short, I have a week to find another bride instead of this annoying rabbit," Knuckles answered.

Rouge's eyes lit up.

"Ooh, is that so?" Rouge started flirting.

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS KNUCKIE-WUCKIE!"

Knuckles smirked. Maybe Alia would FINALLY leave him alone! Or smother him with attention to keep him from having time to find someone else... He desperately hoped the former would be true.

"You know what, FINE! BUT I'LL BE BACK! YOU HEAR ME?" Alia stormed off.

"Well that got rid of her effectively. So now here's where you tell me you were joking about all that and aren't gonna get married in two weeks,"

"Actually, I am. Whether I like it or not," Knuckles grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>*tackle him with a hug.: Also known as glomping. :3<strong>


	3. Realization

**Hello! I'm back! XD This update was fairly quick, wasn't it? XD Well! Anyway! Guess what!**

**I've learned something about myself through this story. What did I learn, you may ask.**

**Well! I learned that straight romance is difficult for me. I need to have action! And adventure! XD I'm planning to add a little showdown in the later chapters to appease my need for action. XD**

**Well anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. It's name is Bob.**

* * *

><p>"You know what, FINE! BUT I'LL BE BACK! YOU HEAR ME?" Alia stormed off.<p>

"Well that got rid of her effectively. So now here's where you tell me you were joking about all that and aren't gonna get married in two weeks,"

"Actually, I am. Whether I like it or not," Knuckles grumbled.

* * *

><p>Rouge almost toppled off the Master Emerald.<p>

"Y-You can't marry that-that THING!" Rouge shrieked.

"If I can't find another woman to marry, then yes I do..." Knuckles sighed.

"And... Do you have anyone in mind?" Rouge asked flirtatiously, trying to use her good looks in her favor.

"No one..." Knuckles answered, not looking in her direction.

"Is there anyone at all?" Rouge pushed.

"I already said no. I have no one in mind," Knuckles grumbled.

Rouge sighed and then stood up.

"I have things to do. Good luck. You'll need it," Rouge winked and flew off.

Knuckles shook his head and then went back to the Master Emerald. Now he had himself and his thoughts. Though for only a few minutes, as the clan was suddenly back.

"Hell, Knuckles! We heard a lot of yelling so we came back. Who was the bat?" Nayati asked.

"The bat? That was just Batgirl. Er... Rouge," Knuckles answered.

"Just? It seems like you two have quite the... The..." Nayati paused to try and remember the word for it.

"She's an enemy. She's always coming here to try and steal the Master Emerald," Knuckles spoke.

"I was sp-, nevermind... It didn't look like she was here for the Master Emerald. I daresay sh-"

"Nayati, don't push it. It's obvious what's going on," Miyu interrupted.

Knuckles looked very confused. What did they mean? Knuckles thought it over for a bit. Then it hit him. He turned a very bright pink.

"I-I do not! Sh-She doesn't! W-Why would you even THINK that?" Knuckles stammered. He couldn't believe they thought that.

Miyu smiled softly and stepped up to him. She pat his head and whispered to him.

"We don't mean anything by it."

Knuckles still looked flustered and suspicious.

"We are going to continue looking around the island. We'll be off now," Nayati spoke as he pulled Miyu over to him.

The group of echidnas walked away from the guardian. He was left to his thoughts. And this time he hoped someone would intrude. All he could think about was what his parents said. And what they meant by it. From what he gathered, Rouge wasn't coming for the Master Emerald anymore. But was actually coming to see him. He grumbled. This was just so confusing for him. A glowing from the Master Emerald pulled him from his thoughts. He watched as the spirit of Tikal formed in front of him. She smiled.

"You look like you need some help, Knuckles. What's troubling you?" Tikal asked. Even though she knew, it was always polite to let him speak his mind if he wanted.

"You heard what my parents said. Right?" Knuckles asked.

The orange echidna nodded.

"Do you know what they meant by what they said?" Knuckles continued.

"Do you really want to know? Or do you just want to prove yourself wrong?" Tikal asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, do you want to know what they meant, or do you want what you think to be wrong?"Tikal restated her questions.

"I want to know what they meant," Knuckles answered. Though he wasn't quite sure about it.

"Well. They believe that Rouge loves you. Or at least likes you," Tikal answered.

That was twice that Knuckles was taken aback today.

"Nonononononono! Th-That can't be true, Tikal! It can't be! Can it?" Knuckles was bright pink again.

"It is. I can show you if you like," Tikal replied.

"A-alright..." Knuckles agreed.

Tikal nodded and then put her hand out to Knuckles. He looked confused, but took it anyway. Tikal placed her other hand on the Master Emerald, and the two vaporized. Knuckles looked around and saw himself outside talking with Rouge. This was from earlier this morning. Before Rouge left. This was when she was asking if she had anyone else in mind. Knuckles watched as his past self looked straight ahead and Rouge was trying to make herself look cuter. Knuckles noticed that when his past self said he had no one in mind, Rouge looked a little... Upset?

"Do you see? I think that from this, she was trying to get herself in your favor. Do you want to continue, or go back to the present?" Tikal spoke.

"L-Let's go back," Knuckles answered, blushing.

Tikal nodded and put her hand out again. Knuckles took it and Tikal took them back to the present.

"So you mean..." Knuckles started, pink turning to deep red.

"I do. Now, I should get back to the emerald," Tikal said as she vaporized.

Knuckles couldn't believe it. It was just too unbelievable. He sighed and continued to think over what had happened. And in such a short time.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I should have waited a little longer for Knuckles to realize that Rouge loves him. But I couldn't think of what else to add. DX<strong>


	4. Violet Smile

**Hehe... Hello there. Um... Yeah... When was the last update? I don't know, either... Hehe... (Goes and checks) About a um... Months ago.**

**Times two and a few days added. *Looks around shiftily.***

**It was mostly lack of inspiration that kept me from updating. Only recently has my writing mood come back. So yay!**

**A few other things kept me from updating. Homestuck, busy, Homestuck, forgot about it, Homestuck, homeschooling, Homestuck, drawing, Homestuck, Tumblr, Homestuck, Trollmegle, Homestuck, Omegle(Trolling.), Homestuck, starting to uh... Hate the uh... Story? n.n;, Homestuck, Hunger Games, Homestuck, Fullmetal Alchemist, Homestuck, Fairy Tail Homestuck, Life, Homestuck, Cleaning, Homestuck, a flood, Homestuck and Homestuck.**

**Did I mention Homestuck?**

**Yeah. It's kinda "taken over my life". :/ I have one fanfic idea for Homestuck so keep your eyes open for that. And without further ado. On with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Alia and the story idea. :33**

* * *

><p>"So you mean..." Knuckles started, pink turning to deep red.<p>

"I do. Now, I should get back to the emerald," Tikal said as she vaporized.

Knuckles couldn't believe it. It was just too unbelievable. He sighed and continued to think over what had happened. And in such a short time.

* * *

><p>Rouge sighed as the gentle beating of her wings sounded as she flew across the sky. She was originally just going to go home, but decided that maybe a little snack would help her feel a little better. Recently she had given up on the Master Emerald. But what kept her coming back? She didn't quite know, but she felt the echidna had something to do with it. She continued to wonder if her attempts would ever get through to the think skulled idiot. She entered a Cafe called Dandelion Crossing and sat down, sighing as she did so. Immediately a waiter was at her table to see if he could get her anything. She shook her head, not sure what she wanted. If anything. He left her table and went to others. She stared at the table and decided she wanted to splurge today. She waved to the waiter who came over a few moments later.<p>

"Have you decided what you'd like, Miss Rouge?" The white squirrel asked.

"I'll have a chocolate mocha with whipped cream and chocolate and caramel syrup. Put some marshmallows in there while you're at it, Antonio," Rouge ordered.

He looked at her skeptically, wrote it down anyway.

"You feelin' okay, Rouge?" He asked, looking up from the notepad.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about some stuff. Now get to it!" Rouge rushed.

"Yes, ma'am!" Antonio rushed over to the kitchen to give the chef the order. A few moments later he was back out, taking care of other tables. After at least five minutes, a steaming cup was placed in front of Rouge. Who thanked Antonio and sipped it. She found it much more satisfying than she'd thought it would be.

She finished her cup, waved to Antonio for the bill, he promptly gave it to her. She left a three dollar tip on the table and went to pay.

She was soon out of the cafe, trudging home. The cool air felt pretty nice. She smiled to herself as she walked the short walk to her house. She arrived at the apartment complex and went in, going up to her room. She didn't notice that she kicked something into her room as she walked through the door and flopped onto the couch. It was only when she had gotten up to change into pajamas that she saw the vibrant bouquet laying in front of the door. Stepping around the coffee table she stepped over to the flowers, picking them up. They were lovely, but she didn't know what kind they were. She didn't really care as she moved her nose through them, bumping it on the corner of a piece of paper. She grabbed it, reading the rushed words. It was obvious the writer didn't know how to spell too well. But he tried.

_deer Rouge_

_i dont realy now how to say this but uh... i gueess... just nevver mind. mabee itll work like aimy sed and the flours will be wurd enuff. uh... anyway..._

_sumwon_

She had a little difficulty figuring out what was trying to be said, but managed to. She stepped into her tiny kitchen, still holding the flowers, and pulled out a tall cup. She put the bouquet down and filled the cup with lukewarm water, placing the flowers inside. She took the card out and placed it so that the corner was tucked under the cup. She smiled, pretty sure she knew who gave these to her.

* * *

><p><strong>This entire chapter was kinda hard to write. But I got through the block and it ended up making a turn I didn't expect it to go. Well anyway, it's one in the morning. Good night! :D And sorry about lack of updating.<strong>

**Also, if you're a Homestuck fan and reading this, I plan to write the oneshot I mentioned on Wednesday.**


	5. Enemies Can Become Friends, You Know

**Alright, I'm going to start forcing myself to write a chapter at least once a week. Hopefully every day. I really want to get this story finished. I'm also going to rewrite another story I started a loooooong time ago but never finished. Finish it, then I can get to the stories I want to write.**

**So yeah, thanks for reading, I apologize for crappiness. [Most of this is written at night so you can't blame me.]  
><strong>

**And honestly, I wing this story. Like all my stories. So yay.  
><strong>

**And sorry for lateness, as well. I'll try to keep up.  
><strong>

**[By the way, this chapter is on the long side! Yay me!]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Should I really keep doing these? I don't own nothing. Just not Sonic the Hedgehog and these characters. Except Alia.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>deer Rouge<em>

_i dont realy now how to say this but uh... i gueess... just nevver mind. mabee itll work like aimy sed and the flours will be wurd enuff. uh... anyway..._

_sumwon_

She had a little difficulty figuring out what was trying to be said, but managed to. She stepped into her tiny kitchen, still holding the flowers, and pulled out a tall cup. She put the bouquet down and filled the cup with lukewarm water, placing the flowers inside. She took the card out and placed it so that the corner was tucked under the cup. She smiled, pretty sure she knew who gave these to her.

* * *

><p>It was the day after Rouge had received the "mysterious" flowers. While eating breakfast she decided she would spend the day out shopping. Maybe buy her "secret" admirer something nice while she was at it. She finished her eggs on toast and glanced up at the clock.<p>

_11:23AM_

She glanced over at the flowers next to it, a fluttering in her stomach started when she did. She smiled and slid out of her chair, leaving her plate on the table. She could take care of it later. She went into her bedroom and changed out of her pajamas. After she had changed into her typical everyday outfit she snatched up her purse and slipped out the door, quickly out on the bustling city sidewalks. She decided to start her trip with clothes shopping, taking the bus to the mall.

She arrived shortly and stepped off, standing outside the front of the gigantic shopping center. She came here often, so she was used to its massive size. She headed straight for the giant double doors. They automatically opened, letting her into the building. She walked through another set of much smaller double doors, also automatically opening. The smells of the food court instantly hit her, all mixing to create a lovely scent. The scent of the candle shop was the only thing better. The mix of fruits, pastries, herbs and whatever else they could recreate was like music to her ears, but for her nose, instead. She smiled and walked to JCQuarters. After a few hours she bought several new shirts as well as a few pants, shorts and a very nice skirt. Realizing how hungry she was, she decided to go to the food court and get something to eat. She ordered a salad and fries, paid and stepped away from the counter to wait. They called her name, she grabbed her food and she sat down at a table over by the entrance.

About halfway through her meal, a cotton candy colored bunny in a bright red dress and a purple cropped cardigan slipped into the chair across from her. The bunny glared daggers at her, Rouge looking at her with the same hate.

"What do you want, Rabbit?" Rouge asked, glaring.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to chat it up and make friends with the one I love soooooo much," Alia replied sarcastically.

"Oh, well then, say what you gotta say then leave me to eat my meal in peace," Rouge grumbled.

"You leave Knuckie alone, got it?! He's MINE!" Alia started shouting, her words filling with more and more hatred.

"I can't help it if he finds me irresistible," Rouge smirked, taunting the rabbit.

Alia glared with even more hate.

"Just keep your dirty hands off my fiance," She glared even more.

Rouge nodded, eating some more of her food when an idea struck her.

"Hey, you wanna shop with me?" Rouge asked as kindly as she could.

Alia looked taken aback and glared more. Though slowly her face relaxed and she nodded.

"Let me finish my lunch and we can go," Rouge said, taking another bite of salad.

Alia sat down and patiently waited to go shopping with the woman she hated most. After a couple minutes of silence, Rouge finish the salad and fries and dumped them into the trash can, turning to Alia who nodded and stood up. Rouge picked up her bags and pushed her chair in.

"So where would you like to go?"Rouge asked, walking out of the food court, Alia close behind.

"Well, you already went clothes shopping. Luckily I don't need new clothes. I could use a few new pairs of shoes and I ran out of some make-up I need... Oh! And perfume!" Alia answered.

"Well, Pacey's might have all that." Rouge turned to the direction of it and started walking.

"Why're you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Alia asked, skepticism obvious in her voice.

"I hate you with all my passion, but think that maybe we could be friends if we got over ourselves and helped each other out. Would you rather shop alone?" Rouge answered.

"...Fine, okay. Let's just go," Alia started walking ahead of Rouge.

_Why's Rouge being so nice all of a sudden? _Alia wondered, glancing at the bat next to her. She sighed and decided to let it be for now.

Rouge and Alia walked together with an almost friendly air between them, staying silent for fear of ruining the almost companionable peace. Pacey's was just in view and only an hour later they had gotten everything Alia wanted. The two left the store, Alia now carrying several bags and looked around the mall.

"Um... Congratulations, by the way," Rouge muttered, sighing.

"Oh? What for?" Alia asked the bat.

"You know... Getting to marry Knucki- Knuckles," Rouge replied, a with a hint of sadness and definite jealousy in her voice.

"Oh, thanks. Y'know, Rouge?"

"...Yeah?"

"You're pretty decent. I didn't think we could EVER get along, but this shopping trip made me realize that you're not half-bad. It kinda makes me sad that we let Knuckie get in the way of us. Y'know?"

"I have to agree with you. How about we hang out again real soon. After you're a married woman and all," Rouge offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that. And, Rouge?"

"Hm?"

"I'd like you to be my maid of honor if you'd be willing. I know we fought over Knuckie and all. So it might be hard to be in his wedding as well... Not the bride, but could you?" Alia asked somewhat nervously.

"To be honest, yeah, I would." Rouge smiled, she knew it'd hurt her a lot to watch him marry another woman, but to watch him get hitched from somewhere she'd get noticed might be its own reward.

Alia immediately perked back up, even going so far as to hug the bat, who returned it cautiously.

"I'm so glad! I can't wait to hang out again! But I really gotta get going, so I'll see ya later!" Alia said good bye.

"I'm looking forward to it, Rabbit," Rouge smiled and waved to her.

Alia ran off, leaving Rouge to herself again. Once the rabbit was out of view she turned around and sighed. She decided to see if there was anything she could get Knuckles to thank him for the flowers. Walking into the nearest store she browsed around for a while. After several hours, more new outfits, make up and various other things for herself, she still had jack squat for the echidna. She walked into the sweet shop and decided to buy him some chocolate or something. After a little bit of looking around she decided to just get an assortment of candies. She bought hard candies, gummies, chocolates and anything else you could think of. She also spotting a nice bag, buying it to put the sugary snacks in. She paid for her things, shoving it all into the bag and quickly left the store, dashing for the entrance. As soon as she was outside she took off towards Angel Island to give Knuckles the gift. It didn't take too long for her to get to the floating chunk of land. She landed at the base of the staircase and slowly walked up them. Knuckles was at the top, dead asleep.

_So much for a guardian_ she thought to herself, laughing slightly at the thought.

The sound she made was enough for the echidna to wake up and immediately get into a battle stance.

"Who's there? What do you want?" He called out, his eyes still adjusting to the darkness.

"Calm down, Knucklehead, it's just me," Rouge said, attempting to stifle laugh.

He relaxed a little bit, but he was still cautious.

"What do you want?" He asked again.

Rouge suddenly felt very nervous as she thrust the bag at his chest. Knuckles was very confused, but took the bag.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Open it." Rouge said, avoiding the question, very nervous.

Knuckles did so, seeing it was stuffed with candy.

"Thanks, but why're you givin me this?" He asked.

"B-because you gave me t-the... Um... Y'know, the flowers," Rouge answered, her nervousness only growing.

Knuckles face flushed bright pink.

"Y-you knew those were for me?" He asked, his face only getting darker.

"It was kinda hard not to know," Rouge pointed out.

"Heh, I guess..." He scratched the back of his head.

Rouge smiled and kissed his cheek, only causing him to blush harder.

"Now, I gotta go. I'm really tired and have a lot to do tomorrow. Good night, Knuckie," Rouge smiled started to fly off.

She was stopped by a hand grasping hers, pulling her in. She yelped, but it was cut off when a pair of lips were planted on her own. Her eyes opened wide, very surprised, especially to see Knuckles be the giver of the kiss. He quickly broke it off, though. Only for Rouge to lean back in and pull him into another kiss. Rouge moved her body in closer. This one lasted a longer, but was also quickly broken.

"I-S-Sorry," Knuckles spit out, completely red.

Rouge smirked and shook her head, "No need to be. Thanks, Knuckie," she winked and flew off.

"B-Bye," Knuckles called after her.

She waved behind her, a huge smile on her face. Knuckles was also grinning uncharacteristically wide, pink lipstick coating his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I really loved this chapter. Like, woah, I don't think I've ever been so proud.<br>**

**It also took me a whole day to write, haha.  
><strong>

**Also, I never planned for Alia and Rouge to become friends. Heck, they were SUPPOSED to despise each other throughout the entire story.  
><strong>

**But look how that worked out, haha!  
><strong>

**Well, I hope you liked it!  
><strong>

**[Kisses]  
><strong>

**Now I'm going to sleep.  
><strong>


	6. Author's Note (VERY Important)

**So this entire "chapter" is one giant(Kinda small, I guess?) author's note.**

**What I'm about to say makes me so angry, upset and disappointed with myself. And I can't apologize enough.**

**Basically I'm never updating this story again.**

**My reasons:**

**1. I hate writing this story. Sorry if you actually like it, but I can't stand to write another chapter.**

**2. I've gotten really really insecure with my writing. I'm not completely sure of the reason, but I think it might be because of some of the reviews I've been getting on my stories recently. And I'm noticing it's only on my older stories that I hate anyway. But it's still a blow to the self esteem, y'know? I put time and effort into it. Even if it was ages ago, past me still wrote it. I wrote it and people bagging on it is apparently not helpful to me. It hurts. It hurts and nobody understands.**

**3. I'm not even in this fandom anymore. The only reason I've kept writing as far as I have is because I didn't want to be the person who writes a story but never finishes. (It's not like anyone cares if I quit, anyway. No one actually reads this.)**

**Which brings me to my next topic.**

**I don't want to have people in the future come read this story, actually enjoy this piece of crap and want more, so I'll be deleting it in like a week or two. Or whenever I actually get around to it. Who knows. If you actually enjoyed it, you can save it or something. *Shrug***

**I'll probably keep doing oneshots. But definitely not for this fandom. Homestuck and Soul Eater will probably be getting quite a bit of my love in the future.**

**Anyway. Yeah. That's all I really have to say.**

**Bye.**


End file.
